


Finally

by i_kinda_like_starkid



Series: The Two from the Band [2]
Category: The Boys in the Band (2020)
Genre: Dancing, Implied Sexual Content, Late at Night, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26937712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_starkid/pseuds/i_kinda_like_starkid
Summary: Harold and Bud arrive at the apartment.
Relationships: Harold/Bud
Series: The Two from the Band [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967125
Kudos: 12





	Finally

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing...

Harold stared at Bud as he danced. He really thought they would arrive at his place and head straight to his bedroom for sex, but here they were. Harold sitting on his loveseat, legs crossed, watching the muscular man before him dance like a headless chicken. Harold told himself he didn’t mind. But he was lying. He’d much rather be having birthday sex than watch his hook-up dance. Of course he minded, he wasn’t used to this kind of… Whatever it was.

Bud was exquisite. Perfect face, perfect body. Dumb as ever but Harold was able to overlook that at the time. He wondered if he had a job aside from being a whore. With his… _Skillset_ , was he able to get a job. How Emory found him remained a mystery.

“I’m tired.” Bud slumped down directly next to the Jewish man, reeking of sweat.

“We haven’t even started.” Harold managed to say without rolling his eyes. Bud pushed some hair out of his face to reveal his furrowed brow. “Jesus…” Harold muttered under his breath.

Bud went silent. Harold lifted his head to check that sweat wasn’t dripping onto his sofa.

“Off the chair.” Harold ordered. Bud stood obediently and watched as Harold wiped down the creased cushion next to him.

“I think,” Harold looked up to his ‘date’, “you need a shower.”

Bud tried to subtly smell himself. It wasn’t subtle at all and Harold cringed. “I guess you’re right. Can I use yours?”

“If you must.”

“Okay.”

Bud turned to go look for the bathroom before Harold spoke up again.

“It just so happens that I need a shower as well.”

“Oh.” Bud turned on his heel. Harold smirked at him. “Do you want to go before me.”

Harold sighed loudly. “We’re showering together, Bud.”

“Oh! _Oh…_ ” Bud grinned when it clicked in his brain.

“The shower’s that way.” Harold pointed behind Bud and watched him remove his shirt then lumber to the shower.

The black haired man followed shortly after while undoing the top button of his shirt.

“Finally.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I have way to much fun writing these.


End file.
